Psycho Killer
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Klaus es un psicópata. Caroline es la cantante de un grupo de rock. Y juntos liberan sus más salvajes fantasías. AU (ALL HUMAN). DARK KLAROLINE.


**Advertencias** : AU (ALL HUMAN). DARK KLAROLINE.

 **Aviso** : " _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ Participa en la lista #15: Tipos de fics, con la opción de AU.

 **NdA** : inspirada en la canción Psycho Killer de Talking Heads. La letra que canta Caroline es de la canción Hit Me Like a Man de The Pretty Reckless.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Entró en el local como si fuera suyo, no prestó atención a nada hasta que vio que el pequeño escenario del local estaba vacío. No había llegado tarde. Se acercó a la barra del bar y pidió una cerveza, no había asientos libres pero no los necesitaba. Cuando el camarero le sirvió la bebida, le preguntó cuánto faltaba para que el grupo comenzará a tocar.

— No mucho, diez minutos máximo.

Klaus asintió mientras cogía la cerveza y le pagaba por ella. Observó el local, estaba lleno, como siempre que actuaban 'The Falls'. El chico se alejó de la barra para buscar un sitio en el que poder observar sin ser molestado, lo encontró en uno de los laterales de la planta, semioscurecido. Se quedó quieto mirando el escenario, esperando.

Un par de chicas le observaban desde la distancia y se acercaron a él, riéndose y diciéndose cosas al oído. El rubio las ignoró, incluso cuando se pusieron a su lado mientras se hacían selfies, poniendo morritos y sacando pecho.

— Perdona, ¿podrías hacernos una foto? — Preguntó una de ellas, coqueta.

Klaus las miró de arriba a abajo, dándolas un descarado repaso sin pudor alguno. Ambas eran jóvenes y guapas, con curvas interesantes y por su actitud, fáciles. Si hubiera querido no le habría supuesto ningún desafío hacer un trío con ellas. Pero eso no le interesaba, no eran como ella.

— No.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó una de ellas, la que había hablado antes, perdiendo la sonrisa.

— He dicho que no. Largo de aquí. — Dijo mirándolas con desprecio.

— No sé quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así, pero eso no lo hace ni mi padre, ¿te enteras, capullo?

Klaus la miró y se acercó a la chica. Era más alto que ella, le sacaba una cabeza y, aunque no era muy musculoso, sí que se le notaba fibroso. Su pose seria, su rostro sin una pizca de humor, pero sobre todo sus ojos, que la miraban con ira y desgana, las aterrorizaron.

No dijeron nada más y se marcharon apresuradamente, echando miradas atrás comprobando que no las seguía. Dejándole solo.

Él respiró hondo, controlándose. No merecían la pena. No ahora.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Timberwolf! Esta noche vuelven para estar con nosotros las damas del rock… Con todos vosotros, ¡The Falls!

Cuatro chicas subieron al escenario por unas escaleras del lado izquierdo. Una chica alta y castaña se sentó en la batería; otra de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos verdes se puso en el lado izquierdo del escenario con una guitarra; en el lado opuesto con el bajo se encontraba Rebekah, su hermana, una chica rubia con mirada soñadora; y en el centro, estaba ella. Con el pelo rubio suelto y sus ondas descontroladas le daban un aire sensual, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca contrastaban con los pantalones de cuero y la camiseta negra que vestía la chica, a juego con sus ojos ahumados en negro. Cogió una guitarra y se acercó al micrófono.

— Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo a la que ya consideramos nuestra casa, vamos a empezar con una de nuestras favoritas…

Se apartó del micrófono y empezó a tocar la guitarra. Todos se quedaron inmersos mientras las chicas tocaban. Ella forzaba su voz para que sonara más grave de lo que era y recorría a la gente con la mirada, sintiéndose superior, reverenciada.

Klaus la miraba absorto, solo a ella. No cantaba ni se movía al ritmo de la música, no le hacía falta, sabía que le cantaba a él.

 _I am strong, but love is evil_

 _It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people_

 _Take your time and do with me what you will_

 _I won't mind_

 _You know I'm ill_

 _You know I'm ill_

Él sonrió mientras Caroline cantaba. Ella apenas se movía por el escenario, pero el movimiento de su pelo al moverse acaparaba las miradas, haciéndoles sombra a sus compañeras. Era embriagadora. Por fin sus miradas se encontraron.

 _Don't you run away, run away from me_

 _I will run away from you_

 _Don't you run away, run away from me_

 _I will run away from you_

Durante toda la estrofa, no rompieron el contacto de sus miradas. Conociéndose el uno al otro, evaluándose. Preparándose.

El concierto duró siete canciones más, nunca los alargaban demasiado. Cuando terminaron se llevaron una gran ovación del público, habiendo conseguido la atención de todo el local. Las chicas fueron al camerino por el mismo sitio por el que habían subido al escenario y Klaus se dirigió a la barra, se tomó una última cerveza con tranquilidad antes de salir del local.

Ya fuera, se puso la chaqueta de cuero y se apoyó contra un coche mientras esperaba. Encendió un cigarrillo, entreteniéndose en encontrar una similitud a las formas que hacía el humo, en esta ocasión le parecían ríos de sangre. Klaus le dio una profunda calada y expulsó el aire hacia el cielo.

La puerta del local se abrió y por ella salieron las cuatro chicas del grupo, tres de ellas llevaban fundas de instrumentos a su espalda. Klaus sonrió en cuanto las vio y apagó el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo.

La cantante se acercó hacia él y le dio un suave beso.

— Hola a ti también, Nik. — Saludó su hermana, rodando los ojos.

— Hola Bekah. Habéis estado muy bien. — Dijo saludando al resto de la banda. — ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

— Teníamos pensado ir a tomar una copa al Grill, los chicos están allí. — Dijo Elena sonriente.

Caroline se apretó junto a él, rodeándole con un brazo su cintura. — Lo siento, chicas. Hoy tenemos planes.

Klaus la miró inquisitivo y la chica se mordió en labio inferior en respuesta, mirándole coqueta.

— Ya vemos. Vámonos antes de que se lo acaben montando en nuestras narices. — Medio bromeó Bonnie viendo como la pareja se comía con los ojos.

— No hay nada mejor para mi ego que seguir soltera y ver cómo mi hermano se enrolla con mi mejor amiga en mis narices. Nos vemos mañana en casa. — Se despidió Rebekah, queriendo marcharse inmediatamente de allí.

Las chicas rieron y la pareja se despidió de ellas. Cuando las perdieron de vista, Caroline empujó a Klaus contra el coche, apoyándole como había estado antes y ella se apretó junto a él.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos, amor? — Preguntó Klaus, excitado por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de su novia.

Caroline no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con intensidad. Sus manos recorrieron los brazos del rubio, subiendo hasta su cuello. Cuando llegó lo masajeó y observó los carnosos labios de su novio, que la invitaban a besarlos. Agarró su nuca, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debía y lo atrajo hacia ella, recibiéndole en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido al instante.

Klaus le quitó la guitarra con cuidado y la dejó a su lado, sin romper el beso, para después agarrarla por la cintura y apretarla contra él, haciéndola sentir su excitación. Bajó las manos hasta su culo y la alzó, haciendo que ella notara lo duro que estaba contra su entrepierna. Caroline jadeó dentro del beso. La chica cogió su labio inferior y succionó, dándole un pequeño mordisco antes de separarse y mirarle a los ojos.

Los ojos azules de Klaus estaban oscurecidos de deseo. Ella se acercó, rozando sus narices, sin romper el contacto de sus miradas.

— Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Quieres ir ya a por él? — Propuso ella, susurrando suavemente.

El rubio dudó. Quería follársela allí mismo, pero también quería ver su regalo. Y Caroline nunca se equivocaba, era la lo que la hacía perfecta para él. Notó que ella estaba como él y tuvo clara su respuesta.

— Vamos.

Caroline le sonrió a su vez y volvieron a besarse, excitados antes de marcharse.

Según se iban acercando al bloque de edificios, Klaus adivinó su regalo. Miro a Caroline, sorprendido, por la nueva elección de su novia. Antes de llegar la detuvo.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella lo miró asintiendo, poniendo las manos en jarras y mirándole ilusionada, como una niña pequeña que abre los regalos la mañana de navidad.

— Sí. Es mi regalo por nuestro primer año juntos. Me gustaría dártelo dentro de dos semanas, que es cuando verdad es nuestro aniversario pero podría llamar demasiado la atención. O es que… ¿No lo quieres?

— Caroline, llevo queriendo hacerlo desde el día de la fiesta de Chicago.

La rubia se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa.

— Entonces, vamos.

Reemprendieron la marcha y Klaus recordó ese día. Rebekah y Klaus habían llegado hacía poco a la ciudad y Stefan Salvatore, un amigo de la infancia, les dio la bienvenida con una fiesta inspirada en los gánsters y el jazz de los años veinte en la ciudad de Chicago. Por la tarde había conocido a Caroline y se había obsesionado con ella, aunque la rubia le había rechazado, señalando que tenía novio. Esa misma noche, en la fiesta, se lo presentó: Tyler Lockwood, el hijo de la alcaldesa de la ciudad. Como si a él le importara algo eso. Invitó a Caroline a bailar y el chico se interpuso entre ellos. Klaus lo miró, dispuesto a pegarle por interrumpirle de esa forma. Si no lo hizo fue porque Caroline accedió a bailar con él y contuvo a su novio, que no paró de lanzarle miradas asesinas durante toda la canción. Klaus estaba deleitándose con la forma qué se sentía el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, como reaccionaba contra él.

Supo que la conseguiría antes de que terminara la canción. Y así lo hizo. Había pasado mucho desde entonces.

— Ya hemos llegado. — Anunció Caroline, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Klaus sintió un momento de celos cuando vio que abría el portal con una llave, ¿por qué guardaba la llave de su piso? — ¡Vamos, vamos! — Le apresuró ansiosa como una niña pequeña, a pesar de su apariencia de mujer. Sus ganas de darle el regalo contestaron su pregunta.

Subieron las escaleras andando y Klaus se ofreció a llevar el la guitarra, pero Caroline lo rechazó. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso pararon frente a la puerta. Ella le miró ansiosa.

— ¿Estás listo?

— Casi, dame un momento. — Sacó un par de guantes de plástico que llevaba en un bolsillo interior de la cazadora y se los puso. — Ahora sí, amor.

Caroline le dio un rápido beso antes de llamar a la puerta. Klaus se puso contra la pared de la puerta, en un lateral. Quedando al lado pero de tal forma que quien la abriera no lo vería. Caroline estaba frente a ella, esperando impaciente.

Nadie contestó y Caroline volvió a llamar al timbre. La chica lo miró enfadada, era muy tarde así que podría estar durmiendo. Pero le sonrió cuando oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

Escucharon cómo se descorría un cerrojo antes de abrirla.

— ¿Caroline? — Preguntó confundido el chico moreno que residía en el apartamento.

— Hola, Ty. ¿Estás solo? — Saludó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

— Sí, sí. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — Contestó el moreno.

— Yo he… discutido con Klaus. Necesitaba verte.

— Claro, pasa. Cierra la puerta.

Caroline le hizo un gesto al rubio y fue él quien paso primero por la puerta, mientras su novia la cerraba a sus espaldas. Tyler se dirigía a un mueble, al abrirlo reveló vasos y bebidas alcohólicas en su interior. Klaus se acercó silenciosamente por su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres de beber? ¿Ron?

— Mejor ponme un whisky seco. — Respondió Klaus.

Tyler se giró asustado y el rubio sonrió al ver su expresión de terror. Lo cogió por la garganta, clavando sus dedos en ella, asfixiándole. Pero Tyler era un chico fuerte, lo empujó y le dio un puñetazo en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que soltara su agarre. El joven se aprovechó de su pequeña ventaja y embistió contra él. Rodaron por el suelo, quedando Tyler sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que la ceja de Klaus sangrara.

El rubio reaccionó y le dio un rodillazo en los huevos al moreno, tomando ventaja de su dolor para intercambiar posiciones. Klaus, enfurecido, le pegó con sus puños sin parar por toda la cara, hasta que el chico quedó medio inconsciente.

Fue detenido por Caroline, que sujetó uno de sus puños en el aire en un fuerte agarre. Él la miró y al ver su expresión tranquila se detuvo. Se levantó mientras que Tyler seguía medio inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la rubia preocupada, rozándole con sus dedos la brecha de su ceja.

— Sí, no es nada. ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió y se pusieron a trabajar. Pusieron el cuerpo de Tyler en una silla y lo ataron a ella, también le pusieron cinta adhesiva en la boca para impedirle hablar. Lo llevaron al baño y lo colocaron junto a la ducha. Caroline fue a la habitación de Tyler y rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que quería. En sus manos llevaba las jeringuillas y las drogas que sabía que el moreno tomaba. Colocó algunas desperdigadas en la mesa del salón mientras que Klaus buscaba dinero por la casa, revolviéndola en el proceso. Puso todo lo que encontró dentro de la funda de Caroline. Miró el resultado satisfecho, parecía un asesinato relacionado con drogas. Sonrió y se fue al baño.

Caroline estaba allí con unos guantes de plástico que había cogido del interior de la funda de su guitarra. Al ver al rubio llegar se acercó a Tyler, dándole unos golpes en la cara para despertarle. Cuando el chico recobró de nuevo la consciencia los miró confundido.

Fue a hablar pero la mordaza se lo impidió, agachó la cabeza y vio en el estado en el que se encontraba. Los miró, furioso, intentando gritar y moviéndose con la silla. Klaus la sujetó para impedir el movimiento.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado la facilidad con la que te enfadas y lo poco que te controlas. Es demasiado… básico.

Tyler se intentó lanzar contra ella pero las cuerdas se lo impidieron. Caroline rio al ver su patético intento de ataque.

— Ni te molestes, yo misma he hecho los nudos.

El moreno se giró para buscar a Klaus, pero cuando vio su expresión supo que él no le iba a ayudar. Que nadie lo haría.

— Tranquilo, chucho. Es inútil que te resistas, solo lo empeorarás. — Advirtió el rubio.

Se separó de él y miró a su novia, que lo contemplaba entusiasmada.

— ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

— Me encanta, amor. Pero la cadena de diamantes que te iba a regalar acaba de quedar a la altura del betún. — Ella rio y se acercó a él, besándole suavemente, tomándose su tiempo.

— Feliz aniversario, Klaus.

— Feliz aniversario, Caroline.

— Un momento. — La rubia se fue, dejándolos solos. Klaus miró a Tyler, debatiendo consigo mismo cómo lo mataría. ¿Ahogándolo? ¿A golpes? ¿Con un cuchillo? — Toma, aquí tienes el resto de tu regalo.

Caroline le ofreció un paquete alargado que Klaus miró curioso. Lo cogió y lo desenvolvió, impaciente. Cuando vio lo que era no daba crédito a lo que le transmitían sus ojos. Miró a su novia con perplejidad.

Ella rio, nerviosa, al ver su expresión.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuándo estábamos viendo esa serie de vampiros y dijiste que te encantaría saber cómo es matar con una estaca? Pues aquí la tienes, la he hecho yo misma. — Un tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas y Klaus la miró boquiabierto.

¿Cómo podía alguien como ella elegir a alguien como él?

— No te merezco.

Caroline sonrió entusiasmada y le besó. Klaus disfrutó del momento tan especial que habían creado. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una silla al moverse, a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron, molestos.

— ¡Tyler! ¿Podrías quedarte quiero solo un momento? Es un momento muy especial para nosotros, ¿sabes? — Bufó Caroline mirando con desprecio a su exnovio.

— Tranquila, amor. Terminemos con esto. — Dijo empuñando la estaca y acercándose al moreno.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Tan pronto?

— Sí. No puedo esperar más para matarlo y hacerte el amor. — Le confesó a la rubia.

Ella asintió y le miró expectante mientras se acercaba a su presa. Este era el momento favorito de Klaus, cuando se acercaba a su víctima, la cual sabía que iba a morir. La mirada que le dedicaba le dejaba ver hasta el último pedazo del alma de su víctima, sus últimos pensamientos. Tyler estaba aterrado, suplicando a la chica que una vez había amado con la mirada para que lo detuviera. No sabía que era ella quién elegía a sus víctimas, que cuando lo hacía no había vuelta atrás. Que ambos disfrutaban por igual cada vez que iban de caza. Acercó la estaca hasta el corazón de su víctima y la fue clavando lentamente, traspasando la piel, forzándola a pasar por las costillas, rompiéndolas en el proceso, hasta que llegó al órgano vital. La empujó tanto que casi perdió de vista el mango.

Tyler gritaba pero sus quejidos eran sofocados por la cinta aislante. Sus ojos se quedaron sin vida al poco tiempo clavar la estaca en su corazón. Cuando murió, Klaus retiró la estaca de su cuerpo y se quedó observándolo.

Notó cómo Caroline lo abrazaba por detrás, contemplando su obra. Juntos.

Limpiaron el arma y Klaus se la guardó, al fin y al cabo, era un regalo. Dejaron todo para que no hubiera indicios de que habían sido ellos los que habían estado allí.

Cuando terminaron, aún era de noche.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron un par de manzanas antes de que Klaus arrastrara a Caroline hasta un callejón oscuro.

La empujó contra la pared y ella sonrió. La chica le cogió de las solapas de su cazadora de cuero y lo acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Él se lamió los labios de anticipación, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, midiendo quién sería el primero en rendirse al beso. Ella se acercó un poco más y delineó los labios del rubio con su lengua, sin besarle. Klaus jadeó, aún más excitado de lo que estaba.

Sabían lo que eran, psicópatas. Disfrutaban de cada muerte con intensidad excitándose cuando veían la vida abandonar los ojos de sus víctimas. Al principio él lo hacía solo pero cuando la encontró, todo fue más intenso. Había veces que no eran capaces de contenerse y lo acababan haciendo en la misma escena del crimen. Los psicópatas no podían amar, o al menos eso era lo que los expertos decían. Pero no habían conocido a alguien como ella, la mezcla perfecta de luz y oscuridad.

Klaus se apretó contra ella, haciéndola sentir su dureza contra su cuerpo, ella gimió y sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba a punto de caer. Solamente con el roce de sus labios, fue acercándose hasta su oreja. La cogió del pelo con fuerza y lo apartó, ella se estremeció ante su toque. Besó con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y descendió para respirar sobre su cuello, rozando de vez en cuando la piel con sus labios. Caroline tembló de excitación. El rubio trazó un lento camino hasta los labios de su novia y la miró, jamás había visto sus pupilas tan dilatadas, y aun así ella conservaba la calma.

Ella le sonrió con arrogancia a la vez que llevaba la palma de su mano hasta la erección del rubio. Klaus no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarla y sucumbió a sus labios, sintiendo la sonrisa vencedora de Caroline cuando lo hizo. Ella abrió la boca para recibirle y sin pedir permiso se enfrentaron en una batalla de lenguas que no podía ganar ninguno de los dos. La rubia dirigió la mano que tenía libre al pelo de Klaus, atrapándolo en un puño y tirando de él, provocando que su amante jadeara ante el gesto. Subió la mano que tenía en su erección hasta desabrochar los pantalones de su amante. Una vez fueron retirados, rozó la cabeza de su polla, y gimió. Klaus casi nunca llevaba ropa interior, sabía lo mucho que la excitaba. Él jadeó y le quitó la camiseta a su novia, rompiendo el beso para volver a él. Bajo por su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a sus pechos, los sacó por encima del sujetador mientras lamía y mordía uno a la vez que manejaba el otro. Caroline se mordió los labios para impedir soltar el grito que estaba naciendo en su garganta. Con la mano que tenía libre bajo hasta los pantalones de la rubia, introduciendo los primeros dedos en el interior de sus bragas, comprobando lo mojada que estaba. Dejó de atender sus pechos y la besó, separándose para ver cómo se retorcía mientras atrapaba su clítoris entre sus dedos, torturándolo sin piedad. Ella abrió la boca para coger aire, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Oyeron pasos que se acercaban y Klaus le tapó la boca con la mano que antes había estado en su pecho, sin parar la lenta tortura que estaba ejerciendo en su entrepierna. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de miedo al ser descubiertos y excitación. Según se iban acercando los pasos, oyeron las voces de dos chicos que los acompañaban. Klaus le sonrió antes de meter el dedo índice en su interior, tocando con el pulgar su centro. Ella gimió y si no hubiera sido por la mano que cubría su boca los chicos la habrían oído. Caroline giró la cabeza y vio a dos chicos pasar por la entrada del callejón, él también se dio cuenta e introdujo otros dos dedos dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo sin pausa, acompasados con los toques en su clítoris. Los chicos no entraron en el callejón y pasaron de largo, ajenos a lo que ocurría en su interior. Los perdieron de vista, pero aun podían oírlos. Caroline cogió del cuello a Klaus y lo acercó a ella para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

— Fóllame. Ahora.

Klaus sonrió, sacando los dedos de su interior y dándole un pequeño pellizco en el clítoris que la hizo temblar.

— Con gusto.

La sacó rápidamente los pantalones que llevaba junto con sus botas, pero ni si quiera se molestó en apartar la ropa interior de su novia, con un tirón la rompió y ella le ayudó a deshacerse de los restos. Volvieron a besarse y él agarró el culo de la chica, que con un empujón se ayudó a subirse sobre él, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas. Klaus la mantuvo firme, apoyada contra la pared y dirigió su polla hasta su entrada. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron, compartiendo ese momento tan especial.

Él se introdujo en ella lentamente, queriendo cerrar los ojos y rendirse al placer, pero prefería verla. Ver cómo se mordía el labio, cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y, sin dejar de mirarle, tomaba impulso con los brazos apoyados en sus hombros para subir y bajar sobre él. El placer nublaba sus miradas, compartiendo la lujuria que sentían ambos, sin perderse ningún detalle.

— Más fuerte, Klaus. — Pidió ella entre jadeos.

Él lo hizo. La intensidad de los movimientos, la rapidez, los iba volviendo locos, solamente siendo conscientes el uno del otro. Caroline clavó las uñas en sus hombros cuando alcanzó el clímax y él la mordió en el cuello.

Klaus se fue a mover para dejarla bajar, pero Caroline le apretó en su agarre de piernas y brazos, volviéndolo a besar.

— Te quiero.

Klaus la miró sorprendido, nunca se lo había dicho. Sabía lo que ella sentía pero hasta entonces nunca lo había expresado con palabras. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del universo.

— Y yo a ti, amor.

* * *

Una semana después, Klaus se estaba tomando su café mañanero en el despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta. Indicó a la persona que estuviera al otro lado que podía pasar y se encontró frente a Stefan Salvatore.

— ¿Tienes un momento, jefe? — Preguntó el joven.

— Por supuesto.

Stefan entró, luciendo incómodo. Se sentó frente a la mesa de su jefe, mirándose las manos.

— Dime qué ocurre, Stefan.

El chico se sentó recto.

— Tyler Lockwood ha sido encontrado muerto en su casa, han dado el aviso hace cinco minutos.

Klaus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Probablemente un crimen por drogas, al menos eso es lo que nos han dicho.

Klaus asintió.

— Quiero que te encargues tú personalmente y deja que Donovan te ayude. Vamos a atrapar a quien lo haya hecho.

Stefan asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Antes de salir volvió a mirar a su jefe.

— Caroline…

— Yo hablaré con ella, creo que es mejor que lo oiga de mí.

— Claro. Yo, eh, dile que lo siento.

— Claro, amigo.

Stefan salió de su despacho y fue a buscar a su compañero. Klaus sonrió complacido y volvió a tomar de su café, mirando por la ventana de su despacho. El teléfono de su mesa sonó y él respondió.

— Teniente Mikaelson al habla.


End file.
